Fathers, Fights, Fiyero, and Friendship
by alliebamaaa
Summary: When 13-year-old Elphaba decides to fight back against an annoying bully named Fiyero who picks on her and her sister, she discovers that friendship can bloom anywhere, even in the principal's office. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: Yay my first story! I wrote this in 8th grade (I'm now in 12th) so don't be too harsh. **

**i dont own wicked. wicked belongs to winnie holzman, stephen schwartz, and all of those guys that made this musical. :)**

**reviews would be lovely! **

**

* * *

  
**

It was a morning like any other morning in the land of Oz: birds humming, and a few drops from last night's rain dripping loudly from the roof to the ground. I took in this peaceful bliss while studying the insides of my eyelids, all of which was interrupted by a very unpeaceful creature: Nessa, my little sister. At the time she was 11 and I 13, and I greatly disliked it when my sister invaded my territory. "Time to get up Elphaba! It's another fine day!" she nudged me forcefully and I impulsively lifted a hand to slap her when she grabbed it and sighed. "Elphaba, are you STILL chewing on your nails?" Shaking my hand free, I sat up.  
"Why would you care?" I mumbled as I slinked out of bed. I sulked to the kitchen, where the waft of Frauzzberry toast filled the air.

"Good morning Elphaba, how are you?" my Father asked nonchalantly.

"Fine, thank you," I mumbled as I took my usual spot at the table, then after saying a quick blessing, dug in.

"She's been biting her nails again," Nessa reported, an obvious look of satisfaction on her face.

"Elphaba what have I told you a thousand times before?" Father sighed, exasperated.

"I know, I know, 'chewing your nails may give you diseases', I KNOW." I shot Nessa a thanks-a-lot look as she stuck out her tongue.

"Then if you know so much why don't you just quit?"

"Cuz I don't think that not chewing my nails is going to change the way I look, or reverse this stupid skin condition."

"Nevertheless—"

"What do you mean, 'nevertheless'? You don't care how I look. You just want me to look decent so that you won't be embarrassed by me."

"Now that's enough young lady! Go to your room and get ready for school before you help your sister!" he commanded.

"Yes sir," I rolled my eyes.

"Young lady, I believe we have an attitude problem on our hands, one that I cannot change, but perhaps a few weeks without your books will do the trick."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, NO BOOKS," Father emphasized as Nessa snickered quietly in her seat.

"Quit laughing, Nessa! You're the one who started it by tattling on me in the first place!"

"Elphaba! That is no way to talk to your sister!"

"But she tattled on me and she isn't even getting punished for that! It's not fair! That little brat—"

"Go get ready NOW!!" Father yelled. I trudged to my room to get ready, thinking, _Another day in the life of me._

As soon as I was born, I was rejected, namely by my father. The world rejected me soon after. See, I was born, unnaturally, green. Yes, that's right. The color of my skin is GREEN. Because of this, I have been constantly harassed wherever I go. My Father is the Governor of the Munchkins, so he wouldn't want anyone to dislike him for my sake. All he cares about is his reputation, and my birth ruined it. My mother loved me so much, though no one else seemed to. Many are surprised I remember her, but when someone loves you and the rest of the world doesn't, it sticks out in your memory. Then, due to complications in childbirth with Nessa, she died, also leaving Nessa unable to walk, thus confining her to a wheelchair. Though Nessa has this disability, she seems to be cherished more by Father because she is beautiful. I mean, people feel SORRY for disabled people, but they scream at the sight of me.

On that particular morning, I stood in front of the mirror and glanced at my image. _Not much to look at if you ask me._ I sighed as I brushed my straight, long black hair and pulled it into a single, long braid. I slipped on my glasses then took another look in the mirror. Glasses on…glasses off…glasses on again. It didn't change much of my image, as I thought. I hurriedly slipped on my traditional school uniform: white blouse with a red sweater,a red, black, and white plaid skirt, white knee-highs with a little bit of red at the top, and black shoes. Just then Nessa wheeled in having just taken a shower. "Hey Elphaba, could you do my hair today? Please?" she begged. I couldn't resist my little sister, however bratty and more beautiful she may be.

"Oh, all right," I agreed reluctantly. I did Nessa's hair into her favorite hairstyle: two French braids. Before we both knew it, Father was calling from the kitchen.

"Girls! Time for school!"

"Ok!" we replied simultaneously. Grabbing my lunch money and hers, we left. "Love you Father!" Nessa called as we exited the house. We walked over the hill that separated us from the school; me pushing Nessa pretty much the whole way.

The school day went by as usual…and then there was lunchtime. I tried to sneak Nessa into the line without trouble, but alas, that was not to be. "Well well look at what we have here," a male voice sounded

right behind me. Fiyero. I should've known that Winkie boy would follow me around to torture me with crude remarks or jokes. "It seems Ms. Witchy and her wheelchair sidekick are buying a lunch today. Let's see…" he grabbed Nessa's lunch money.

"Hey give it back!" Nessa made a vain attempt to grab it from her chair, but it was of no avail.

"Fiyero give back Nessa's lunch money NOW!" I turned to face him, a look of pure evil on my face.

"Whoa, she looks extra witchy-bitchy when she does that!" Fiyero muttered to one of his friends, and at that moment I lost it-my temper, that is.

"That does it! You're dead!" I ran and attacked him, pinning him down. He countered it by then flipping me over as I held up one arm to defend myself, and using the other to attack his stomach. Finally, I triumphed. I pushed him up, flipping him, then grabbed his hand, pried his fingers open, and grabbed the money. Standing up, I was aware of how many people were staring and, yes, the headmaster coming towards us. Quickly I handed the money back to Nessa and stood beside her, my hair disheveled, my blouse half tucked in half un-tucked, my knee-highs…well, not so knee high, my glasses broken; I was a MESS. But, I did win. Nessa got this look of horror in her eyes, her face turning a bright red, obviously shocked and embarrassed at my actions.

"Elphaba! I can't believe…" she managed to say before the headmaster, in all his munchkin-osity sauntered right on over to Fiyero, who was messy as well.

"Fiyero were you beating up this girl?"

"No! I just-"

"Go wait for me outside the office. NOW." Fiyero walked slowly, head down, and though he had been cruel, I couldn't let him get all the punishment. Taking a breath of courage, I stepped out.

"Excuse me, sir, but please don't place all the blame on Fiyero. I attacked him first when he took Nessa's lunch money," I confessed.

"Elphaba?! Surely you wouldn't—"

"But I did. So I deserve to go to the office, too." At that I walked straight ahead, holding my broken glasses up to my face so I could see through them. Fiyero had this bewildered look on his face, and we both walked straight to the office, where we were instructed to go to sit on the waiting bench outside the office. Fiyero plopped down on the bench like it was no big deal, whereas I sat down slowly. There was an awkward silence for about a minute until Fiyero spoke up.

"Wow. I can't believe it!" Fiyero was so surprised.

"What do you mean? The fact that I beat you up or the fact that I'm sitting here?" I stared down at my broken glasses. "I'm already in big enough trouble as it is, now my glasses are broken, too!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"I can't believe both! You, the braniac and the goody-goody of the whole grade, in TROUBLE?" he was still in shocked mode.

"I know! I know!" I finally sighed. "But, I, a GIRL, beat you up. Never forget that."

His face turned red. "Yeah, that was a bit…unusual." There was a pause, and then,

"You know what, though?"

"What?" I was only half listening, studying the paintings of past headmasters.

"All that took guts. I mean, you beat me up, and you actually took part of the blame. You surprised me Elphaba," he smiled.

I stopped staring to glance at Fiyero. "You really think so?"

"I KNOW so. And… sorry that I took lunch money from NessaRose."

"It's ok. Just, please leave my sister alone. She gets enough teasing because of me, anyways; she doesn't need teasing of her own. Ugh! I'm so dead. I'll get grounded for months! Father…he'll…"

"I'm sorry…hey wait, your father is the Munchkin governor isn't he? Wow…you're really dead."

"Thanks a lot Fiyero. I have just one question for YOU: Why are you always in trouble?"

"Well, I think it's because it's in my nature. Plus, unlike you, I'm dumber than anyone in this whole school. One more strike and I'm out of here, for good. Wait, that WAS my last strike. Oh well…"

I gasped. "You mean you're going to be expelled?! Oh I'm so so sorry…"

"No, it's ok, really. I've been kicked out of a lot of schools already."

"Well, Mr. Fiyero the Troublemaker, what are you going to do?"

"Just go to another school, I guess," he shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry you get teased a lot because you're green. You take it so well!"

"It comes from years of experience."

"I wish I knew then what I know now," Fiyero glanced down at his hands.

"Fiyero…Fiyero? What's wrong?" He paused for a moment, looked me in the eye, then back down at his hands.

"Usually I hop from school to school, not really caring if I leave or not, because I never really have had any _good_ friends. But for once…I'm really going to miss someone."

"Who?" I asked, concerned, for a change.

"You," he whispered quietly.

"Me?" I was floored.

"You've always been so courageous, so caring and loving, so…smart. And I…I'm practically a scarecrow, with nothin' but straw from ear." Wow. I had to pause for a minute and think this through. Here was Fiyero, who had never once said a kind word to me, call me his friend? I was really confused. "I…I guess I am, but you aren't stupid, you just don't apply yourself."

"I guess," Fiyero looked thoughtful for a few seconds then smiled at me. "So, I guess I'll see you later, huh partner?"

"Partner?"

"See, you're my partner in crime. And together we'll beat every Ozian up until…"

"Ok, ok…partner." We high-fived, then after a few seconds of just staring at each other, gave the other a friendly hug.

"Last time I saw you two you were beating each other up. Now you're HUGGING??" a voice interrupted the warmness of the moment. Headmaster MisKintilitlity was standing right behind us with Father.

"See, sir, we were just apologizing for our actions," I explained, and then all of my dignity was gone, and I was pleading desperately, "Please don't expel Fiyero! He said he would do better, he promised me! And we talked and he was very sorry for his actions…we both were! Please don't expel him!" Fiyero, at this point was staring at me, a little confused, I gathered. Then he glanced at the headmaster, his eyes full of hope.

"Elphaba!" Father scorned. "I'm ashamed of you, of what you've done, and how you've resorted to begging!"

"Father I am sorry. I really was just defending Nessa, and Fiyero—"

"We'll talk about this later, Elphaba, as soon as you get home," Father said, his voice cold and angry.

"What?!" I was shocked. Why would I be going home?

"The school does not tolerate violence of any kind. As a punishment you will be suspended for 3 days. Fiyero, on the other hand, is now expelled from this school," the headmaster stated as if it were not a big deal. "His parents will be here soon."

I couldn't stand the thought of Fiyero not being there when I got back; no joking or pranks on the teachers or crazy answers in class; no laughter. No more Fiyero.

"Come, Elphaba," Father motioned for me to follow him as Headmaster MisKintilitlity left.

"One second, please. May I at least say goodbye?" I asked tentatively, figuring his answer would be no. For a second he was thoughtful, and then he looked at me, and then said, reluctantly,

"Sure, but hurry." And with that he left the office.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned slowly to Fiyero, whose eyes looked sad. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, my voice quiet and raspy. Then suddenly Fiyero wrapped me in another hug again.

"I'll miss you, Elphaba," he said softly.

"I'll miss you too, Fiyero," I whispered back. We just sort of stood there, hugging, as he stroked my hair to make me feel better, and then Father came in and yelled,

"How long does it take to say goodbye?" We broke away, awkwardly, and then he said,

"Well, I guess you have to go."

"Yeah, bye," I said, turning to walk away, and then Fiyero grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Wait," he called, and then smiled. "Has anybody ever told you that you look pretty?" I shook my head, about ready to pass out from the shock and surprise of this comment. "And I think you would look even prettier if you didn't hide those brown eyes behind those glasses, like right now."

"I-" was all I got out as he kissed me on the cheek, muttered a "Bye," and then he turned around and walked inside the headmaster's office, where the headmaster was sitting. I raced to meet Father, a stupid smile broadly spread across my face.

Sure I was suspended, and sure, Father had a huge fit as soon as we got home about how I had embarrassed him (again), and how now he would have to pay for a new pair of glasses for me. And true, I did get grounded, but it was worth it: I had made a friend out of an enemy, and got a compliment I never forgot and will never forget for years to come.


End file.
